supernatural_family_tiesfandomcom-20200213-history
S01 E03 - "Poor Life Choices"
The Sniders and Bran visit a haunted house as part of a pit-stop, and Bran becomes acquainted with the King of the Crossroads. Plot The kids have stopped at a gas station in Tulsa, Oklahoma. Ollie, Stan and Bran encounter a haggard, elderly man who warns them not to enter the abandoned house on the other side of the road, telling them that it's haunted. They ignore the warning, entering the house anyway. Discovering that the house is haunted by the ghost of a teenage girl, they proceed to insult the houses interior decorating, the ghost's hospitality and her cooking skills. The annoyed ghost causes two pizzas to appear in front of the boys, one with a pentagram carved into it and another which looks like an angry face, which the boys later refer to as the Necronomopizza. Bran continues to insult the ghost, and she appears to leave their plain of existence in protest. After Ollie leaves the Necronomopizza with Elliot, the three head to a nearby pub to pass some time. Two days later, a fight breaks out on the RV. Ollie and Bran start making fun of Stan for his crush on Maggie. Bel joins in and takes the joke too far, 'killing the fun'. She gets annoyed at them for ganging up on her, and Bran apologies. She proceeds to make a fake Dusty account on Twitter and starts up an old joke of Dusty having a thing for Bran. Bran, knowing it was her, gets annoyed and Maggie gets angry at Bel. Bel starts flirting with Bran, and Bran, incapable of not flirting back, flirts with her in return. This diffuses the anger between the two, but Bel lets slip to Maggie that it was the Sniders who shot Bran in Abbott. Maggie flips, getting furious with the nearby Stan. Franko interjects, and Bran starts insulting him and telling him to keep out of it. The argument eventually blows over when Maggie makes Stan promise to tell her if Bran ever gets hurt again, and Bran and Bel going on a coffee date. Later, Franko, in order to get Bran back for insulting him, begins texting him under Tony's name, threatening him for dating his daughter. Bran, somewhat concerned by this, plays up his fear, and Crowley appears on the RV. He offers to fix Bran's problems, and Bran agrees to go with him to his office, seeing an opportunity to ask questions about his premonitions. The others head back to Bobby's safe house in Wichita Falls to look for Bran. Bran and Crowley talk in Crowley's office and Crowley confirms that Bran's premonitions have demonic origin. He offers to make a deal with Bran, telling him that he will answer all of his questions if Bran agrees to sell his soul to Crowley. Bran asks for a week to think about it, and Crowley returns Bran to the highway he took him from. Bran calls Stan, and the Sniders come to pick him up. Characters Main Cast *Oliver Snider - Max Irons *Stanley Snider - Brock Kelly *Brandon Hawkes - Connor Jessup *Margaret Hawkes - Melissa George *Isabella Espinoza - Michelle Rodriguez *Mary Preston - Elyse Levesque *Gabriel Davenport - Hunter Parrish *Franko O'Brien - Robert Sheehan *Elliot Bates - Maxim Knight *Sam Tanner - Dylan O'Brien Recurring Cast *Crowley - Mark Sheppard Trivia *Danii's first appearance in the show, though it is not revealed until "The Limit Does Not Exist" that she was the ghost in the abandoned house.